Life doesn't end in Death
by Sesshy's lover77
Summary: Kagome died. Now as a Soul reaper she has to deal with the Aizen, Naraku being alive working with him and she is the only one who can stop them for good...THIS HAS BEEN MOVED TO MY OTHER ACCOUNT I Luv Writing67. Please go there.


**This is my first cross over. The pairing will eventually be Byakuya K/ Kagome H, but they won't at the beginning, but it will happen, and there will be a little Karin/Toshiro. So here ya go!**

I watched in Horror as Inuyasha was thrown into the mountain side, the force knocking his already very weak form, unconscious. One of Naraku's tentacles went towards his unmoving body and I knew if it made it to him, no one could save him.

I growled at the thought of Inuyasha dying such a pathetic (for Naraku not for him) death, and knew if he did ever die, he would do it with honor, and I would make sure all of my feudal family survives this ordeal. I felt the lid on my powers fly off and I felt the vase amount of power I withheld somewhere inside me, 'Why couldn't it have come out sooner?' I thought.

"No!" I yelled jumping in front of his body, I hissed in pain as I felt the limb make a hole in my left shoulder.

"Ugh!" I thought as it tore through muscle and tendon. 'Shesus, that hurts!' (Like Jesus but nicer to religious people).

Gathering my new found power around me I grabbed onto the foreign limb that was still stuck in my flesh. Everyone in the clearing froze at the amount of power, even Sesshomaru.

"Naraku," I whispered "today you die."

I let my power travel through the tentacle as a medium to destroy it without damaging myself further than it already was.

'This wound is fatal,' the selfish (also known as self-preserving) part of my mind said, 'If you channel your powers into healing you can survive.'

Naraku seemed to have the same thought.

**Sesshomaru's POV**

'The miko will die,' I thought looking at the strange woman 'Why does she fight when she could save herself?'

"Miko, if you fight, you will die from blood loss, are you willing to give your life just to lose?"

"I won't lose, because I can't," I said I felt my miko powers swirl around me, keeping the blood loss at bay "I can't let you win, for everyone here, I won't let you! Die as I might…as long as you die with me I will be happy!" she then turned to me, this Sesshomaru and the miko where the only ones in shape enough to move, the slayer unable to move and the monk poisoned, the fire neko garding them from the onslaught of low leveled demons.

"Sesshomaru," her voice was soft and filled with an underling pain that I couldn't help but wonder if it was physical or emotional…most likely a mixture of both.

I nodded and quickly I was by her side in a second.

"Are you sure miko?" I asked "You are ending your life."

"Yes."

"Then I respect your decision," I looked at the young woman. If I had known when I first met her how much I would end up respecting one human maybe the last four and a half years would have been different.

The whole interaction was less than a second.

I raised my sword up letting all my (hidden) emotions into the attack and I felt her put her whole heart and soul into her arrow.

"DRAGON STRIKE!" I said loudly as she whispered "Hit the mark, don't fail me now!"

Naraku's eyes widened in comical horror as the two separate attacks formed as one, there was no way to dodge and the amount of power released as it hit him sent the miko falling to the ground to which I immediately caught her.

There was a bright light and the rest of the Shikon flew towards her falling into her outstretched hand where it melded with its brothers.

**Kagome's POV**

"Thanks for catching me," I whispered as the jewel completed in my hand.

"Hnn…Miko-"

"No, Sesshy," I smiled as he growled lightly at the name, we had become really close when his pack joined mine a few months back, I told him things of my time and he told me things of this one, we became one pack and he became part of our ever growing family. "I know I am dying, but you mustn't try to save me…its destiny…" I looked at the little jewel in my hand. "there is no such thing as an unselfish wish," I whispered "so I am to be your guardian even in the next life."

The jewel as if agreeing with me became brighter before sinking into my skin and being harbored in my soul and I gasped as the pain and blood that my miko powers were holding back suddenly hit me hard as my miko powers drained under the immense stress.

"Sango…Miroku?" I called lightly and although they nor I could move they both replied knowing I wouldn't be around much longer.

"Yes, dearest Kagome?" Miroku sounded as if he was crying as Sango replied "Yes sister?"

"I love you both, and promise to tell Inuyasha and Shippo I loved them and died in peace? And no matter what Inuyasha thinks it will never be his nor your faults and make sure he and Sesshy here don't fight." My voice had become raspy and I knew I only had a few minutes longer.

"Of course!" Miroku said as I heard Sango choke back tears.

"Thank you," I whispered as I saw my vision start to fade I looked up into the eyes of the demon holding me, sadness was evident there but he was too prideful to admit it.

"Sesshomaru, no matter what I love you too. You and Rin are both part of my family here. I have a few last requests of you…"

"Of course, Kagome," he whispered my name only loud enough for me to hear, "You are pack as well…family." Looking up into his golden eyes filled with a sadness that made my heart break I knew then that I had survived this I most likely would have fallen in love with him.

Even dying I felt honored to think that the lord of the western lands, Sesshomaru, the most honorable and stoic person I have ever known who hates most humans with a passion considered me a friend let alone family.

"Please if nothing else, take Shippo in as your own, I trust no one could raise him in the demonic ways more than you and I also know my little boy has a crush on Rin and doubt they won't mate someday," He nodded "The second thing is to watch over my friends And Inuyasha, I know you to have a rivalry but I also know that you care for the idiot," he again nodded "And lastly please make sure that my body is taken back to my time so my family has something." Throughout me asking him these things I had to take shuttering breaths.

"I shall do as you wish," he said "Miko this Sesshomaru and the kit will see you again," He seemed puzzled by his own knowledge and I knew the kami had given it to him so that

I nodded, I knew deep inside they were going to be the only ones I ever saw again.

"I know. But make sure everyone lives happy lives including you. My pack is with Shippo-" I coughed up some blood and covered my mouth for a second before continuing "I don't know if the demons are in hiding in my time bit in my pack I have notes on all the catastrophic events of the future so as you shall survive."

"Thank you." I felt my eyes start to drift closed and I forced the next words out of my mouth without coughing.

"I'll miss you, Sesshomaru." And I felt the world go dark for a moment before I was standing over my own body.

"What?" I asked but even though Sesshomaru should have heard me, but he didn't. I watched astonished as a tear rolled down his face and he let out a cry of anguish as he cradled me lightly in his arms as Miroku and Sango sobbed, Kilala giving out a saddened wail. "Sesshomaru…Guys…I am so sorry…" and then Inuyasha started to wake up with in seconds he let out a cry of rage and sorrow and I felt the pain of it…I was about to call out to them when-

"Your time it finished here. You must leave," I turned to see a man standing in front of me. He wore a black warriors kimono and had a katana in his hand, he raised it above his head as if he was about to slice through me I closed my eyes waiting for the blade to go threw me but I felt the blunt back of the swords hilt hit my forehead. And then again the world went dark.

**First Xover how'd ya like it? Please R&R and tell me what ya think? Working on Chapter 2 now.**


End file.
